Matters of Importance
by eau de toilette
Summary: The Earl of Hanbridge suspects there's something contradictory about his son.


_**A/N:**_ _I do not own Little Witch Academia, all property goes for Trigger and Yoh Yoshinari._

* * *

An entire life of spoken words of etiquette and aristocratic manners that went taught through generations in order to maintain the Hanbrige's political affairs intact has lead him into a life of richness and strict schedules to follow every day, though he has never considered the tedious routine a mistake. For someone like him, leadership and wisdom in front of others is what makes a gentleman to transcend for generations.

He is a man of few words yet they're precise and arrogant when they slip from his mouth as daggers towards others, and it's on the curve of his bored smirk and the dull look of his green eyes to show the troubling matters he has been carrying for years concerning the nation's current issues. However, he's proud for all the things he's achieved through the lens of what people think of him in sake for preserving his family's ancestry and waits for opportune times to show over everyone his son's accomplishments in life.

But then there's Andrew. He's always been a strange one since his early childhood, recalling memories of catching him playing the piano in the principal room of the mansion, a peculiar habit considered as _effeminate_ for a refined society and without purpose for someone who had a life ahead for leading a nation. It is not the fact classical melodies weren't of his taste but the first time he saw him play that _particular_ piece of music, he almost swore he could feel his heart trembling in fear and re-live a hazy memory of his lost beloved wife playing the same piece, graceful fingers touching the corners of his soul like pouring rain and that was the triggering factor that made him decide to forbid him away from any harbored childish interest.

 _In the end, ten years have passed by._ And certainly he doesn't consider himself as a fool concerning his son's lately sudden change of attitude towards certain situations he's heard and even seen with his eyes.

He knows where all of this started. The night when they were greeted at Luna Nova's Academia, it took a while until he finally managed to sit back on his car and wait for the road back home. Andrew was silent as usual, he was taught to be quiet and only speak when it was necessary so it was not a surprise to hear his skeptical question about the true reason of visiting an old fashioned school of witches in decadence. His answer was the usual, simple words of reminder about his upcoming future as a statesman and to keep disdain towards the magic world.

The pattern repeated itself some weeks later, when a small group of provincial witches brought commotion to the fancy party made with the purpose of celebrating Andrew's perfect scores on his studies and for making him to get used to the political lifestyle. The atypical scene of his primogenitor acting against the etiquette modals and losing his senses towards a ridiculous witch was inexcusable enough to reproach him, as he followed him towards the tasteful fountain of marble and reminded him about the matters of importance he had to follow due he was talented enough to follow his duty, and as much as he loathed to admit, even he fell on the trap without his consent thanks to whatever magical spell they were put into.

Then there was the incident at Appleton's Academia that spread like wildfire in the aristocratic social circle. Eyebrows were raised to him when it was mentioned the role of Andrew for explaining the motives of a pair of young witches visiting a restrictive school for boys from the highest ranks, not bothering to interrogate with rising questions when he meet up with him hours later at the Hanbridge's studio. The answer was a frivolous one yet it had a point about taking care of the school's principles and the decision of turning the arrangement in a battle of swords according to their philosophic teachings, and he felt convinced enough the subject was finally resolved for good.

His suspicions were once confirmed the moment the driver obeyed his son's orders about getting back to the road and picking up that problematic little witch of long brown hair and uniform attire. Ignoring the awkward silence in between, he was glad the young girl was silent and waited patiently to arrive at the Cavendish's mansion to see the reason they were importantly required to assist dinner with them, but he also wondered about finding a resolution of the lately situations of riots in many locations of the country which were getting out of control.

There was definitely nothing special about that witch. She was troublesome, lacked manners of etiquette and wasn't even close of belonging to an important family of respect. It was easy to perceive she was left out of the picture. However, Miss Diana Cavendish almost seemed at ease with her and was placed to sit next to his son, and as soon as Daryl Cavendish ended her auction of useless furniture designed by ancient magic, he was ready to leave the already wasted evening for nothing.

But then there was Andrew following him through the hall until he saw reluctance through his green eyes and he knew there was something contradictory about him. A conflicting driving force within his soul, from the lessons taught since he was a child of fragile frame and elegant features and his perking interest of whatever influence he's been getting from hanging around with that problematic young witch. For a fleeting instant, he saw the reflection of his own and realized his primogenitor was growing up way faster than he expected.

He wasn't mad, at least not yet. Because in the end, the thin line of which path his sole heir is expected to follow has already been established since the beginning and there's no turning back for considering a second option that will lead him into chaos and misfortune. And, as his body touched the seat of his car and the driver took him way back to the mansion, he closed his eyes and smirked in haughtiness.

Because there's no way Andrew was going to disobey him and _fail_.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I think the conflict between Andrew and Paul Hanbridge will be deeply interesting, though the purpose of this writing is to see The Earl of Hanbridge's point of view. I might be wrong, but friendly reminder he's a father after all and while politicians think way too different than us, a back story will make us understand his actions much better. Also, writing about Akko's father in law is so amusing!_


End file.
